John Jones
John Jones is the former Vice President of the United States and current governor for the Northeast. Early Life John "JJ" Jones was born on June 7th, 1967 in Lynchburg, Virginia to his father Edward Jones and Martha Jones. Shortly after the family moved to Dayton, Ohio in 1969. Around that time his father was drafted into the military and was killed on June 6th, 1970. Soon after his family would move to New York City, New York where her mother would work multiple jobs to make ends meet. Once Jones reached High School the family would then move back to Richmond, Virginia and at the age of 18 Jones would join the police academy and serve as a police officer in Richmond PD for over 12 years. During that time he attended, University of Virginia of Law and then attended Harvard Law School Lawyer From 2001 - 2004 Jones practiced law at his own Law Firm before becoming a circuit judge and then from 2004 - 2008 served as a Virginia circuit judge. Richmond City Councilman In 2008 Jones ran for a seat in the Richmond City Council. He defeated incumbent Jacob Handsworth with 54% of the vote. During his time as Councilman he voted for and proposed Anti Discrimination legislation, balanced budget bills ,and public works projects. In 2012 Jones did not run for reelection and instead ran for Virginia Attorney General Attorney General In 2012 John Jones ran for Attorney General of Virginia and won with 51% of the vote. During his time as Attorney General, he mainly prosecuted Drug Pharmaceutical companies. In 2014 he resigned to seek election for Virginia State Senate. State Senator In 2014 John Jones ran and won an election for Virginia State Senate winning with 47% of the vote. During his time as Senator, he voted against Abortion bills and support stricter regulations on abortion, big pharma companies and voted for Balanced budget bills and increased public works. Mayor of Richmond In 2017 ran and won for Mayor of Richmond. During his time as Mayor, he balanced Richmond's budget and increase police officer accountability. Governor of Virginia In 2021 Jones ran and won for Governor of Virginia. He once again focused on Balancing the Virginia budget, environmental regulations and public work projects. 2024 Presidential Run In 2024 Jones ran for President of the United States under Democratic party as a last minute candidate. Due to coming in so late and being quite far behind in the polls he lost to Jason Miner. Due to the election going to the House and the House of Representative tieing Jones conceded to Miner. Due to this Miner nominated Jones to Secretary of State. Secretary of State During his time as Secretary of State, John Jones oversaw escalation of the North Korean crisis. Despite his best attempts to denuclearize North Korea, the country insisted on escalation and they were unable to come to an agreement. In late 2025 Jones had entered negotiations with China and Russia over staying out of a potential North Korean conflict but these negotiations collapsed after President Jason Miner undermind him and traveled to South Korea escalating things. Jones resigned as a result of this incident. Vice President in 2026 President Jack Ryan nominated John Jones to the position of Vice Presidency and he was confirmed by the Senate and House. He has proven a controversial Vice President coming into conflict with Senator David Kang and President Pro Tempore Diane Lockhart over wishing to set the precedent of the Vice President presiding over the Senate. Governor of the Northeast On November 4, 2027 John Jones was elected governor of the Northeast.Category:Politicians Category:Vice Presidents Category:Secretaries of State Category:Presidential candidate Category:Mayors Category:Governor of Virginia Category:State Senator Category:Governor of the Northeast